zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
DeFalco
DeFalco '''- jest drugorzędnym antagonistą gry ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''Jest prawą ręką Menendeza oraz dowódcą Najemników, sił bojowych Cordis Die. Tak jak Menendez, DeFalco dąży do obalenia kapitalistycznych rządów na świecie w celu "wyzwolenia" ludności. Biografia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnym życiu DeFalco, nieznane jest również jego prawdziwie imię wiadomym jest jednak że po poznaniu Menendeza, szybko stał się zwolennikiem Cordis Die i ich ideologii. Stał się bardzo oddany Menendezowi, nadał sobie również pseudonim "DeFalco" aby ukryć swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Pakistan DeFalco pojawia się pierwszy raz w misji "Upadły Anioł" podczas odprawy oddziału JSOC. Zdjęcia zrobione przez Farida, ukazywały egzekucje DeFalco na szpiegach a także jego spotkania z ważnymi osobami rządu Pakistanu w celu wzmocnienia pozycji Menendeza i Cordis Die. Później w tej samej misji, jest widziany przez Davida Masona i Mike'a Harpera podczas rozmowy z Menendezem. DeFalco mówi mu że wszystko jest gotowe i ich plan porwania "Karmy" może już wejść w życie. Menendez życzy swemu sojusznikowi powodzenia po czym DeFalco odlatuje samolotem VTOL z zadaniem przechwycenia "Karmy". Colossus DeFalco kolejny raz pojawia się w misji "Karma" gdzie dowodzi Najemnikami. Został wysłany do Colossusa, dużego, pływającego miasta gdzie najbogatsi ludzie na świecie mogą spędzać wakacje. Agenci niepostrzeżenie podłożyli materiały wybuchowe by te później utorowały drogę DeFalco i reszcie wojsk. Z czasem – w tej samej misji – Karma okazuje się kobietą znaną jako "Chloe Lynch" mająca zostać porwaną przez Najemników by ta pomogła Menendezowi w realizacji jego planów. DeFalco wkracza do klubu Solar gdzie zabija dwóch zakładników w celu wymuszenia na Karmie by ta się ujawniła. Zabiera Chloe po czym detonuje zamontowane bomby i ucieka. W tym wypadku, misja może się zakończyć na dwa sposoby: * '''DeFalco uciekł: '''Jeżeli gracz nie zdoła dogonić i zabić DeFalco, ten ucieknie razem z porwaną Chloe w skradzionym VTOL. Gracz może jednak potem podjąć drugą próbę uratowania Karmy w jednej z misji Grupy Uderzeniowej "Druga Szansa". * '''Chloe uratowana: Jeśli gracz doścignie DeFalco, wtedy on i dwaj pozostali Najemnicy zaatakują gracza z zamiarem zabicia go co powinno skończyć się śmiercią całej trójki. Ciało DeFalco zostanie zabrane na pokład VTOL a Chloe będzie bezpieczna i będzie pracowała dla JSOC. Jemen Jeśli DeFalco przeżyje, pojawi się w misji "Pięta Achillesa" gdzie uroczyście wita się z Menendezem za którym podąża również Farid. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, Menendez staje przed tłumem swoich zwolenników wykrzykując hasło "Cordis Die". Zaraz potem pojawiają się VTOL co niesie ze sobą początek operacji wojsk jemeńsko-amerykańskich. DeFalco zestrzeliwuje jeden z samolotów po czym wraz z Menendezem rusza w kierunku cytadeli. Gdy Farid pojawi się w Cytadeli, VTOL Harpera zostanie zestrzelony a samego Harpera wzięto jako zakładnika. Menendez rozkazuje Faridowi go zabić, gdy ten się waha wziąć pistolet, DeFalco pyta go czy jest coś nie tak. Niezależnie od tego czy Harper zostanie zabity czy też nie, DeFalco ucieknie a Menendeza pojmają później wojska amerykańskie. Odyseusz DeFalco po raz kolejny pojawia się w następnej misji "Odyseusz" w które on i pozostali Najemnicy przeprowadzają atak na lotniskowiec USS Obama by wyciągnąć stamtąd Menendeza. DeFalco widziany jest później z Menendezem przed drzwiami serwerowni. Załatwiają część zakładników a następnie Menendez włamuje się do amerykańskiego panelu sterującego dronami. Sytuacja w serwerowni może potoczyć się różnie w zależności od poczynań gracza: * Rezultat 1: Jeśli Chloe i Farid są obecni, DeFalco uderzy Chloe ogłuszając ją jednak strzał oddaje Farid który zabija DeFalco. * Rezultat 2: '''Jeśli Chloe jest obecna ale bez Farida, DeFalco poderżnie jej gardło zabijając ją. * '''Rezultat 3: Jeśli Farid jest obecny ale bez Chloe, Farid oddaje strzał w DeFalco który w tym momencie strzela we Farida w wyniku czego obydwaj rywale zabijają się nawzajem. * '''Rezultat 4: '''Jeśli w sali nie ma ani Farida, ani Chloe, DeFalco nie pojawi się podczas zdrady Salazara. Jeśli DeFalco jest wciąż żywy po zdradzie Salazara, będzie świadkiem włamania się Menendeza do sieci kontrolującej drony i przejął kontrolę nad wszystkimi dronami amerykańskimi w celu użycia ich na całym świecie, bombardując każde szczególnie ważne miasta USA i Chin. Po przejęciu całej amerykańskiej floty dronów dla Cordis Die w celu wywołania globalnej rewolucji, DeFalco ucieknie z Menendezem prawdopodobnie w tym samym skradzionym VTOL. Haiti Po serii ataków bezzałogowych dronów, w wyniku których zniszczono wiele kluczowych miast, w tym Los Angeles, Stany Zjednoczone wysyłają jednostkę uderzeniową prowadzoną przez US Army Rangers na wyspę Haiti gdzie znajduje się źródło sygnału kontrolujące drony. Jeśli DeFalco przeżyje do końca kampanii gry, pojawi się na końcu gry wraz z Menendezem i nieznanym Najemnikiem będący ubrani w mundury żołnierzy JSOC do których próbują się dostać David Mason i Mike Harper. W pewnym momencie, pod obydwoma żołnierzami zapada się podłoga. Mason ześlizguje się po zapadniętej podłodze zabijając z pistoletu KAP-40, Najemnika oraz samego DeFalco po czym ciężko rani nożem kolano Menendeza którego dalszy los będzie zależeć od gracza. Osobowość DeFalco był bardzo lojalną i oddaną osobą, która walczyła do końca u boku Menendeza. Uznawał jedynie ideologię Cordis Die i dążył do obalenia kapitalistycznych rządów na całym świecie. Jako prawa ręka Menendeza, nie miał żadnych skrupułów co do zabijania ludzi przeciwnych Cordis Die. en:DeFalco it:DeFalco (Call of Duty:Black Ops 2) Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Call of Duty Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Bezimienni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Strażnicy więzienni Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Handlarze broni Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Prawa ręka